


Never Knew How ( To Say No )

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drug Addiction, M/M, WTF, drug addicted Louis, i guess??, idk man idk, lots of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re into drugs and I’m into you, maybe one day I can become something you’re addicted to.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Knew How ( To Say No )

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. i woke up at 2am with this story in my head and its now 3am and here i am.

He has always been warned about never going the wrong crowd, about never giving into peer pressure and to never disobey his mother’s orders. He was told to be good and to nice and to be polite, do well at school and respect everyone. Never go with the wrong people.

They never Harry what to do when the person you loved one was in the wrong crowd. What do you do when those eyes tell you to just chill and live a little? How do you say no to the person that stole your hear? What can Harry do when Louis smokes or takes a drug, but just watch? Nobody ever told him how to say no to the person he loves, nobody ever taught him how to resist the charms of a pretty boy. 

Louis knows Harry is into him, but he doesn’t say anything and doesn’t acknowledge. Harry isn’t sure if that is something or something bad, he has yet to decide. They talk and they sometimes kiss, but it never means anything to Louis while it means everything and more to Harry. But he has yet to decide what to do with this hole in his heart that opens up every time he gets reminded he is a bit of fun for Louis and nothing more.

Nobody ever taught him how to stay away from a pretty flower. 

He thinks, he just doesn’t know how to live without Louis. Because he has been constant, doesn’t matter if it was for a good or bad, he was there. 

Harry gets dragged to a lot of things, by Louis. Thing he has been taught not to do.

But nobody ever taught him how to resist a charmer.

Harry sometimes thinks Louis is a train wreck, going fast and never stopping and Harry is trapped inside. What can he do when Louis smiles at him and crinkles his eyes? He can do nothing because there is a hole in Harry’s heart when Louis is not there. He doesn’t know if this relationship is healthy or not, he had yet to decide. 

“I’m good with my life right now, Harry. Stop trying to change it.” Louis says when Harry wants to get him out of bad habits. To take him from being the person he sneaks around with to someone he presents to his mother. Harry looks and looks and asks and asks, but Louis is never there and he always says no. 

“Louis, aren’t you scare you’re going to die sooner from all of those drugs?” Harry asks sometimes, and Louis laughs.

“Who says that’s not exactly what I am trying to do?” He responds and smiles again, taking another drag from the cigarette. Harry frowns and looks ahead, looking at the sun setting and thinks, when did this become his life.

Nobody ever taught Harry how to help someone if they didn’t want the help.

Once, Louis asked, “Would you run away with me?” and left Harry without words because that was unexpected. He gave a lot of thought into his answer, trying to find the right words to say, but he doesn’t think he did a good job of conveying his thoughts into words ( he has never been good at that, but with Louis he didn’t need to be, because Louis filled the gaps between conversations and more ). 

“I feel – if you would change your addiction from drugs to me, maybe. I would run away with you, wherever you wanted, if I was your weakness.” Harry responded. He doesn’t know when he turned a little poetic, maybe that was Louis too, always dragging him to plays and reading poems. 

Harry knows Louis likes drama, but he doesn’t understand why gives up in life when he has dream. Harry thinks, if you have a dream, why not run to catch? Why not dream to achieve it? Louis laughs and always says, “You’re such a hopeless dreamer, curly. I like that about you, so full of hope. Haven’t seen the real world yet.” 

Nobody ever taught him how to give hope to someone. 

Louis is unpredictable, he is a compass without direction and Harry has no choice but to follow him. He is a hurricane and he swept Harry right off his feet. Louis always smiled and Harry always smiled back.

“Why do you smoke and defy everyone?” Harry asks and tries not to sound like he is disappointed by the fact that Louis is never going to be what he wants him to be. 

“That’s simple, Harry. Because that way I will reach the stars faster and because no one has the right to tell me how to live my life when I’m not living my life myself. “ 

Harry has never been good at English class; maybe that’s why he can’t fix Louis. He is a broken poem about lust and darkness, and Harry has yet to understand it. Maybe he needs a little help and a little more time. 

Harry never liked literature; perhaps Louis is his one exception.

Louis is the exception to everything because nobody ever taught him how to stop loving someone when you knew it was wrong. No one ever taught him how to stop this feeling, nobody. And now he’s left in the dark, doesn’t know where the switch is at and Louis is the only light in the room that can he see.

“Why do you need to change me so bad Harry? Don’t you love me? Why do you want to change me then?” Louis once yelled in range and sadness, because maybe the curly haired boy was his weakness, because maybe he does care sometimes.

“Because I don’t want you to leave me earlier than you should Louis, because I do love you and that’s why I want you to stop this nonsense and be the person you’re meant to be, because you have so much yet to see and the way road you have taken has a dead end but right now, you can still turn back.” Harry replied softly with a sad smile. 

Nobody ever taught Louis how to change, maybe that’s why he can’t now. Maybe that’s why he will never love Harry. He is toxic and he would wreck Harry. He is everything Harry has been told to stay away from.

When Harry says goodbye, Louis understands. 

“You’re into drugs and I’m into you, maybe one day I can become something you’re addicted to.”

Harry never does and Louis never changes. 

They never work. Nobody ever taught them how to make it work, maybe they could learn themselves. Maybe all the things they were never told, they now know. 

Because Louis was Harry’s only drug and Harry was Louis’ only medicine. 

Now, Louis is still into drugs and Harry is no longer into Louis. He finally understood literature and understood, some poems can’t be understood, and some stories don’t have happy endings. Louis was a broken poem of lust and darkness, and he never changed, so Harry closed that book and took it back to its shelf, maybe it wasn’t his favorite book anymore.

Nobody ever taught them how, so they taught it to themselves.


End file.
